yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gusto
The Gusto monsters, or Gusta in the OCG, are an archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a colored disc with a silver whirlwind. Their Synchro Monsters, the "Daigusto", seem to be the combined Levels of the two monsters that appear in the artworks. They also have two Xyz Monsters, "Daigusto Phoenix" and "Daigusto Emeral". All known "Gusto" monsters are WIND so they can use WIND support cards such as "Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi", and be Special Summoned by "Flying Kamakiri #1". The archetype consists of Winged Beast, Psychic, and Thunder-Type monsters. Only Winged Beast-Type "Gusto" monsters and "Gusto Skwirl" are Tuner monsters and all of the Synchro Monsters have "Daigusto" in their names. The archetype's main strategy is almost entirely based on tightening their defense and load the Graveyard, since most of Gusto archetype support require to shuffle certain amount of Gusto monsters to the Deck in order to activate (usually 2). This deck's main defense consisting of its searcher trio: "Winda, Priestess of Gusto", "Gusto Gulldo" and "Gusto Egul" which can continuously search for one another from your Deck when they're destroyed in battle, and at the same time putting them in the Graveyard for effects such as "Caam, Serenity of Gusto", which can shuffle 2 Gusto monsters to the Main Deck, and draw a card. Due to this synergy, Gusto decks can be quite flexible in most cases, as long as you can maintaining the cycle. "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" is a special monster with a useful effect, it allows you to exchange 1 Gusto monster you control for one monster your opponent controls of your choice. Use with the trio searcher mentioned above (except "Winda" due to the card's wording), you can easily maintaining Field Advantage while having your opponent's monster for yourself to abuse. To Summon this card easily (due to her being Level 5), you can use "Gusto Thunbolt"'s effect. "Creature Swap" is also highly recommended, and is useful if you don't have Reeze on the board, or can be used together with Reeze. "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" is a Gusto monster with 2000 ATK that can Special Summon any low-leveled Gusto monster in your Graveyard whenever he destroy monster in battle. Unfortunately, he is Level 6, thus it will somehow difficult to Summon him. You can use "Gusto Codor" and "Gusto Thunbolt" to Summon this card easily, and also has high synergy when combined with Reeze. Gusto's ace monster is "Daigusto Sphreeze", which can bring back any Gusto card from your Graveyard when she's Synchro Summoned. Not only that, she can also reflect all Battle Damage involving any and all Gusto monster you control to your opponent when they battles, effectively turning their weakness (low ATK) into sudden disadvantage for your opponent, especially for aggresive ones. Despite the deck itself is Synchro-oriented, it is advised that most Gusto decks should not be focusing on Synchro Summoning, because in most cases, you don't gain many advantage from Daigusto monsters, often the loss outweighs the gain (unlike T.G. or Synchrocentric decks, which gains advantage from them). The only Synchro Monster that is recommended to run is "Daigusto Sphreeze" (mentioned above), and "Daigusto Gulldos" Overall Gusto decks are naturally passive, but in the right hands they can surprise an unwary opponent without making lots of efforts. Duel Terminal Storyline A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the "Steelswarms" started to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by the "Vylons". They obtained new powers to fight back the "Steelswarms". Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the "Vylons" decided to stop the wars between clans—by exterminating them completely. Later, the "Gusto" teamed up with the other clans again in order to cease the "Vylon's" actions. After stopping the "Vylons", the union between the tribes disbanded. At the time, Gusto tribes were in danger of being slaughtered by the Gishkis (which goals to claim all the Mist Valley's resources by themselves for their rituals). Fortunately, the Gem-Knights foresee this, and they lend their powers to protect Gusto tribes from extermination. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Junk Synchron * Plaguespreader Zombie * Krebons * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Reborn Tengu * Serene Psychic Witch * Gusto Thunbolt Spell Cards * Creature Swap * Tuning * Toll * Telekinetic Power Well * Contact with Gusto Trap Cards * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Psychic Overload * Icarus Attack * Blessings for Gusto Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreeze * Magical Android * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Thought Ruler Archfiend Gust Valley This build uses Gusto monster in conjunction with some Mist Valley cards such as "Mist Valley Falcon". Falcon's effect can be useful for recycling defensive cards such as "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Fiendish Chain", and "Genex Ally Birdman" can offer both offensive and Synchro Summon capability, balancing the deck. Monster Cards * Junk Synchron * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Reborn Tengu * Mist Valley Falcon * Genex Ally Birdman * Lady Ninja Yae Spell Cards * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Swords of Revealing Light * Contact with Gusto * Level Limit - Area B" Trap Cards * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Call of the Haunted * Icarus Attack * Blessings for Gusto * Gravity Bind * Fiendish Chain Extra Deck * Mist Valley Thunder Lord" * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreeze * Magical Android * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Thought Ruler Archfiend * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Ally of Justice Catastor Night Gusto This build combines Gusto monsters along with some staple DARK monsters to eventually Summon "Dark Simorgh". While Gusto recruiters load the WIND monster in the Graveyard, cards like "D.D. Crow", "Tragoedia", "Armageddon Knight"/"Dark Grepher", "Destiny Hero - Malicious" can help setting combos both for Synchro Summoning and load DARK monsters in the Graveyard for Dark Simorgh's Summoning. You can also try another alternative combination, such as with Blackwings, but it is advised not to use "Dark Armed Dragon" due to it often become dead draws. Monster Cards * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Dark Simorgh * Junk Synchron * Krebons * Spirit Reaper * Guardian Eatos * Lady Ninja Yae * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Mystic Tomato * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite Spell Cards * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Allure of Darkness * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Creature Swap * Emergency Teleport * Forbidden Lance * Contact with Gusto * Psychic Path * Tuning/Reinforcement of the Army (if using Junk Synchron) Trap Cards * Anti-Spell Fragrance (combine with Dark Simorgh for lockdown purpose) * Dust Tornado * Return from the Different Dimension * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Torrential Tribute Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreeze * Ally of Justice Catastor * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Blackwing Armor Master (for Blackwing-Gusto hybrid) * Black Rose Dragon (Helps setting up the Simorgh Lock) * Scrap Dragon (Works well with Gusto Gulldo) Psycho-Fusion Gusto This deck's build revolving around searching power of the Gusto's searcher trio, then Synchro Summon one of the Daigusto Synchro Monsters. Then, you can Fusion Summon "Ultimate Axon Kicker" using "Miracle Synchro Fusion" and act as an invincible beater. Monster Cards * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Gusto Falco * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Windaar, Sage of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Kamui, Hope of Gusto * Junk Synchron * Genetic Woman Spell Cards * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Contact with Gusto * Emergency Teleport * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Tuning (if using Junk Synchron) * Reinforcement of the Army (if using Junk Synchron) Trap Cards * Blessings for Gusto * Gusto Whirlwind * Return from the Different Dimension Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos (easy to Summon via Junk Synchron) * Daigusto Falcos (easy to Summon via Kamui) * Daigusto Sphreeze * Daigusto Eguls * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Ultimate Axon Kicker Tech Gusto This deck's build is almost the same as most normal Gusto deck, only with some support from T.G. archetype (hence the name). While Gusto managing the defensive line, T.G. monsters acts as a floater (via "T.G. Striker" and "T.G. Warwolf") and adding some offensive capability and Spell/Trap destruction (via "T.G. Power Gladiator" and "T.G. Wonder Magician", respectively). Monster Cards * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * T.G. Striker * T.G. Warwolf * T.G. Catapult Dragon Spell Cards * Creature Swap * Contact with Gusto * Emergency Teleport * TGX1-HL * Pot of Avarice * Reinforcement of the Army Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted * Blessings for Gusto * Gusto Whirlwind * TG1-EM1 * TGX3-DX2 * Safe Zone Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreeze * Daigusto Eguls * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * T.G. Power Gladiator * T.G. Wonder Magician * Black Rose Dragon Weakness Offensively, they themselves are quite fragile, because most of their monster have ATK below average, making them unsuitable for battling face-to-face with opponent's monster (except when you control "Daigusto Sphreeze") Since this deck's strategy is Graveyard-reliant, Macro-based decks can shut this deck down completely. "Transmigration Break", combined with "Poisonous Winds" can effectively put this deck in a deadlock, since most of the Gusto support cards need a certain amount of Gusto monsters in the Graveyard. "Gravekeeper's" Deck can also cripple this deck easily, due to their "Necrovalley" forbids any access to the Graveyard, making recycling impossible. "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and other anti-Special Summon cards can cripple this deck easily, due to the requirement of constantly Special Summoning monsters for both defense and Graveyard setup. High-speed deck capable of OTK also can cripple the deck, such as Vylon OTK decks, due to those Deck can quickly end the game even before Gusto decks can start their Graveyard setup. Also, be careful of "Gladiator Beast" Decks, since they gain advantage through battle, and having access to many dreadful card such as "Gladiator Beast Retiari", "Gladiator Beast Murmillo", "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", and the worst; "Gladiator Beast War Chariot". "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Dust Tornado" can handle threats from Field and Continuous Spell/Trap Cards, while you can get rid of "Archlord Kristya" using "Dimensional Prison" or "Bottomless Trap Hole". OTK Decks can also be hindered using "Waboku", "Gravity Bind" or "Threatening Roar". Due to most Gusto support cards require shuffling Gusto monsters into the Deck, they can quickly empty your Graveyard, and refilling it can be tough if you don't have any of the searchers trio available in your hand. If you find yourself in such a scenario, you can use "Guardian Eatos"